Pain, Life, and Love, I guess
by Balcom Works
Summary: well, Inuyasha is in pain in the forest, tune in to find out why! mpreg, slash, yaoi, slight violence, swearing. NOT FOR KIDDIES! rating for swearing and pain and mpreg... Yaoi Slash!
1. Chapter 1

Pain,Life, and Love...I guess...

OMG!!!!, I probably shouldn't be posting a new story, I have First in line to do... but I just want to post something new, so I shall... hmmmm, let's see if I can post a new chapter after this story...

this story is 5 freaking pages front and back, let's just see how long it really is.  
Randomness.  
Aiko is Aiko!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ---new character from new story... sigh... so.many.stories.so.little.time... 'twitch'

Disclaimer:Rumiko Takahashi has not gotten back to me on that part ownership thing, so therefore, I do not own Inuyasha...

Warning:swearing,er,Mpreg,violence, graphicness???

ON WITH ZE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Ah!"Inuyasha screamed as an unbearable pain shot up through his swolen stomach. "shit!", he was in the middle of the forest, alone, and abandoned, poor him. Anyway, he was in a very dangerous forest,demons who wanted to kill him everywhere.

The one who knocked him up? He had no idea,it was all Naraku's doing. He had lured him there, and someone else, and, well the rest was sweaty, hot passion. 'ahem' Naraku had taunted him about it ever since, the bastard.

"AHHH!" he screamed again, squeezing his eyes shut, grabbing his abdomen, and sinking to the ground against the tree. He was only wearing a simple guy kimono(ahem), meaning no pants, and nothing underneath. So he felt it when liquid trailed down his thighs, pooling on the ground. Double shit! He was going into labor.

He was panicking, really bad. He bit his lip to keep from screaming, if his scent didn't draw demons to him, screaming most definately will. He grunted as another wave of pain hit him. He curled tighter into a ball.

"Who's there?" a gravely voice asked, sounding demanding and almost whiny. Inuyasha clenched his eyes tight and his mouth even tighter.

"I said,oh, Half-breed," it was the toad, Jacken. He couldn't help the scream that escaped his throat at the next contraction. He had no idea how long he had been in this position previously, but it must've been awhile because the pain was much worse then when it started as.

The sheep, Jacken, looked surprised at his scream of pain, but he wasn't being sympathetic.

"What mess did you land yourself in this time Half-breed?!" Jacken asked dissaprovingly.

"Just.'pant' shut..'grunt', the fuck, 'clench' UP!" he growled out, obviously pissed.

"How dare you speak that way toward me you insolent little freaky half-breed. I should hit you!" Jacken yelled, and he did, on the head.

"Ah! What the fuck was that for???!!!" Inuyasha screamed, from the pain in his stomach. Another big wave of pain hit and he screamed again, loud. Tears were now prickling at the edge of his eyes and he could feel blood seeping down his legs.

"Jacken." he said quietly, breathing heavily, his voice strained. "Get help..."

"WHAT!!!!???? WHY!!!!???!!" Jacken exclamed, rather screamed.

"Because I'm in labor you fucking idiot!" he snapped, before immediately regretting it. Jacken just stood, wide eyed. Then an amused look came across his face.

"So, you got 'knocked-up, as they say. Well, that just shows your stupidness!" Jacken said triumphantly.

"Just do it before I wring your wrinkly little neck with my bare hands!" he screamed, hormones raging. Jacken eaped.

"Jacken, what is going on here?" a smooth voice called, apparently, Jacken didn't have to go for help. Not that he would've anyway. Sesshomaru got a good wiff of the air and stared at the sight before him.

Inuyasha was curled up on the ground against the tree, clenching his stomach, and now almost whimpering.

"Help me you fucking bastard,don't just stare at me!" Inuyasha growled, snapping his head up and glaring. Sesshomaru walked forward when he recognized the scent, the same scent when Naraku lured him. On the outside he was all fine and cold, on the insed he was making a life changing realization. He 'knocked up' Inuyasha, of course Inuyasha already made this revelation, but he was too busy to worry about it.

"Sesshomaru, as you've probably already noticed, my current pedicament is your fault, meaning you impregnated me. Which means, you're somewhat responsible for this. So, if you would please fucking help me, sothat I don't either A)give birth on the ground, B)die from pain,along with the baby, or C)the baby dies!!!"Inuyasha screamed.

"Now would be great!!!" Inuyasha yelled moodily.

No one had ever talked to him like that before,it was surprising. However hard to believe that was. He walked forward to pick Inuyasha up. Noticing the blood, that couldn't be a good thing.

Inuyahsa whimpered and buried his head into Sesshomaru's chest, of course he would deny doing this later.

Sesshomaru managed to get Inuyasha 'home', got everyong in the castle moving, and skilled doctors working on the situation at hand. Sesshomaru was told to stay in the room because it would 'help' the situation. Sesshomaru realized with amusement, that Inuyasha wasn't like most 'people' in lobor. As long as there was a safe place to deliver, he was mostly quiet, besides the screams of pain that is.

After about 6 hours, 6!!, of labor they heard a cry. Inuyasha sighed and rested heavily against the stacked pillows behind him. The doctors worked at cleaning the baby, and the birthing mess.

"It's a boy." the doctor said quietly, handing the infant to it's 'mother'.

"Thankyou." he murmered quietly, 6 hours of labor and who knows how long of waiting before taking it's toll.

"What do we name him?" he asked. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Well he is part yours."Inuyasha answered the unspoken question truthfully.

"Yasashii." Sesshomaru answered.

"Yasashii." Inuyasha repeated.(1)Inuyasha smiled at the name, then looked down at the silver haired, gold eyed child. With a fluffy silvery white tail.The baby started fussing and whining, and the doctore immediately told him what to do. Which broughta blush to his face.

Sesshomaru watched in mild amusement and curiosity as the child latched onto the nipple it's face was greeted with when the doctors pulled Inuyasha's kimono thing(2)to the side. Sesshomaru couldn't keep himself from staring, it was erotic and slightly arousing.

"Do you hate me?", it was a random question and completely catching Sesshomaru off gaurd, so he just stared.

"If you didn't hear me I asked if you hated me?." Inuyasha said again. Sesshomaru looked at him for a second before answering thruthfully,

"No.", "Then why...?" he asked, they both knew what he was talking about.

"I was jealous but alos to help you survive." he said, "How?!"he was cut off.

"I taught ou not to trust without a reason. That human girl never gave you a real reason." he did sound jealous. Now that Inuyahsa thought about it, he was right, and Sesshomaru had made promises, sometimes, that he never broke.

"She's gone." Inuyasha replied quietly.

"What." Sesshomaru asked.

"Kagome, she got mad at me, fotr getting pregnant.She left and dragged the others with her." Inuyasha mumbled sadly. Sesshomaru stayed quiet,this was akward. After so many years of fighting, they were talking civily.

"Sesshomaru..." Inuyasha started.

"Do you remember that night where nothing existed but each other and the passion?" Sesshomaru asked, cutting off Inuyasha's sentence.

"Yes." Inuyasha replied.

"What was that?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't..." Sesshomaru started.

"No, you do. We both do." Inuyasha said, furiously almost. Sesshomaru sighed. He remembered that night, they didn't know it was each other at the time, and if he remembered correctly. Inuyasha was in heat. Damn Naraku. This was becoming complicated, way too complicated.

Normally, Sesshomaru wouldn't be acting as he is, but considering Inuyasha just had a son, who of which is part his... That would explain about everything. Well, mostly everything. Inuyahsa didn't know why, but he felt that he should tell his brother. Tell him that he'd liked him for a long time. At first it was admiration, then jealousy, then hate. Well maybe not hate, just dislike.

The, somewhere along the way, it changed, well that's what he told himself. But deep down, where his pride didn't exist, he know he had always like Sesshomaru.

"I like you. More than just a brother." Inuyasha blurted out quietly. Catching Sesshomaru off gaurd. He raised and eyebrow curiously. Was he dilusional?or...

"I'm not dillusional, if that's what you're thinking. I've liked you way before 'that' happened." saying that as a substitution.

Hate and anger Sesshomaru could handle, but this. This he definately coudn't handle. Inuyasha looked up at him tiredly.

"That's a load off my shoulders." he muttered. "but an even bigger load on my heart." he whispered even quieter.

Before Inuyasha could go to sleep,"I l-love you too." Sesshomaru whispered quietly, hesitantly. Inuyasha smiled before slipping into a well slumber. Sesshomaru couldn't bare to leave him, so he stayed the night, slipping into bed behind Inuyasha, wrapping his arms around him.

Inuyasha woke in the middle of the night. The first thing he was aware of was that he was warm, and very happy. The next thing he was aware of was that there were arms around him, 2 arms. Arms that belonged to Sesshomaru. He smiled slightly, a rare genuine smile that Sesshomaru caught. He smiled slightly in return and placed a hesitant kiss on Inuyasha's lips. Inuyasha eagerly returned it.

"Now," Sesshomaru said after they broke apart, "go back to sleep." he whispered. Inuyasha obeyed, turning and snuggling into Sesshomaru's chest, falling asleep quickly. Sesshomaru followed him soon after.

THE END!  
well, what did you think?? this is really long!  
should I make a sequal??????

anyway,  
bye bye!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Previewness

Ok, ok, since you all are so adamant on me writing a sequel to this. I shall, which I've already started XD. Though, I'm 10 pages into it and I still am not done and I still need to put a lemon in there somewhere. I went just a little stir crazy with the ocs, and mpregs. Seriously, really crazy with the mpregs... Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... So there will be a seqeul... eventually. Lol. I'll get it up. Currently though Inuyasha is chewing Kagome's head off.. 4 years later... ya... When I post the sequel I'll take this chapter down!!! Er not thing I guess you could call it. er... ya..

want a preview?  
"You pledged your love to me and turned around and fucked that Houjo person. And that was waaaaaaaaaaay before I got pregnant. The worst thing is that you kept on sleeping with him!" Inuyasha hissed.

"W-Wha-" Kagome's eyes widened.

"One, I'm not stupid, and two, not matter how many times you wash. The scent of sex clings to you like dirt!" Inuyasha snarled, Kagome looked shocked.

HA!! Your sequel preview. there are at least two sentences more until I have no idea what to put next. What should I do with Kagome? Where should I put a lemon in? Oooooooooh, and I'm bringing special people back. 'grins' That was the vaguest thing I've EVER hinted to. Oh and for fun, I made Naraku pregnant. Any ideas on how that will work? 'mutters' This is going to turn into something big... isn't it? I got so many people pregnant. 'whimpers' HOLY CRUD WITH THE MPREGS!!! Poor Kouga, his uke mate... 'smirks' The vaguest of the vague!!! XD Wow I'm hyper!!! O.O. Hey, to occupy your poor souls. Read some crack fics of mine!! I added quite a few!! XP

Here's another preview from some random place just for you peoples!!

"We can't get it out of you until you a-" Inuyasha started, but was cut off by kagome screaming in denial.

"Who the fuck isn't pregnant!!?"she screamed, pulling at her hair.

"Well, Naraku--, oh, wait. No he's pregnant." Kouga trailed off. Kagome's eyes bugged(fun word XD)

"NAAANI??!!"she screamed, everyone just sighed.

mwuahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ('whispers' BTW, Kohaku is mortally frightened of pregnancies, how do you propose his mate, and/or Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Rin, or other people break him of his mpregphobia??) 


End file.
